The Avengers of the Earth Book 2: Chapter 16
Hazel's P.O.V My arm got burned since the demons shot an arc of electricity through my arm. I got to admit that the demons are reforming faster than ever before. I got up, and surely I could walk fine, but my arm is still hurting. I looked around, and there's not many people left in the infirmary. The only ones here in the infirmary is me and Josh. Josh here is still laying down in a coma, from what happened a few weeks ago where he was forced to hold up the sky due to the prophecy. I examined him. I could have sworn that some of his bones are still broken from the immense pressure of the sky. I decided to stay with him for awhile. I sat next to him. Josh lay as still as ever, unmoving, with his face up. I wondered if this boy had gone through more than enough torture over the past couple of months. Josh's P.O.V I've been getting a lot of disturbing visions lately. One of them is about this boy that resides in Australia. His name is Darrel Curtis and he's a son of Hermes. My father said that he will be the key to our salvation against the demons. "Son..." A voice echoed throughout my mind. "Hyperion? Father?" I asked. "Yes, it is me." Hyperion said. "I have come to tell you something. Something important, that you have to know in order to kill the demons once and for all." At that moment, I knew instantly that he is talking about that son of Hermes guy named Darrel Curtis. He can run at hypersonic speeds and make wind barriers that trap enemies inside a circular sphere as long as he ran along that circular boundary. Then a thought occured to me. That hermes guy, is it somewhat related to the O-collapse effect? If that is so, then it's a very good thing since once both Mount Othrys are unable to spawn anymore demon due to the overwhelming amount of demons in both mountains, they're going to fade in one snap. It's going to be a quick solution once we can do that. "Yes, son. The O-collapse effect. It is one of our strongest arsenal yet, and we need him to do it. Sarah's P.O.V Finally, I have reached the continent of Australia, and to be specific, we're in the town of Sydney. Anyways, we stopped at the near Bondi Beach, and we quickly got out of the ocean since Bella is a little seasick from getting rocked side to side so much, but otherwise she is alright to continue on her own. I then got to the first road, which is the Queen Elizabeth Drive. I've heard that this Darrel boy is at the Campbell parade, causing some problems in the nearby bar. I allowed my instincts to take over and go to the bar. Surprisingly, the traffic here isn't as bad as the ones in New York. In New York, it's so very crowded, and that's why New York is one of the busiest places in the world. Me and Bella walked to the nearby bar, and as soon as we got near the bar, I heard this metal clashing with another metal, the sound of a frying pan being hit against the wall, and wood being broken into two. I peeked through the window, and apparently there has been some sort of a fight going on in the bar. A boy that I recognized as Darrel Curtis with his gang was fighting the rival gang. "This is our territory! Be gone!" Darrel's friends yelled. "No, this is ours, and it has been for 5 years." The rival boss said calmly. "And if you do not get out of here..." Then the rival boss pulled out a handgun. Bella knew what to do instantly. She made a ball the size of a baseball bat and throw it inside. Meanwhile, I readied beside the door and prepared to breach. As soon as the flash went inside, I kicked the door. The door wasn't that hard to kick, since it's only covered with a thin sheet of plywood. In the middle of the gang's disorientation, I quickly grabbed Darrel and went outside. "Did you get Darrel?" Bella asked. I nodded, showing the dazed Darrel. "Uhh... what happened?" Darrel asked us. Bella snapped her fingers, and at the same time closing her eyes. She might be manipulating the mist, tricking the gang to not remember anything about Darrel. "Nothing..." That's when I saw the gangsters began to come outside. "We've been expecting you, Half-Bloods!" The rival gang boss said, and they began to transform int 8 foor tall giants, which I know as the laistrygonian giants. "Who are you!" Darrel started asking questions. Then he looked at his gang mates, and his eyes widened. "Why are..." "No time to explain. We must get you to America immediately." Bella told him. "AMERICA???" Darrel asked. 4 weeks later Josh's P.O.V I felt my entire body ache from the pain from the weight of the sky. I tried to get up, but no use. I got no power, and no strength since I haven't been fed for 1 and a half months. Bella rushed to my side, and she grabbed some chocolate chip biscuits and told me to eat them. I nibbled on the chocolate chip biscuits silently as the food gave me enought strength to sit up. I sat up, and was immediately greeted with an immense feelings of pain jolting from my back. I know that sooner or later, I would have to hold the sky again. The book of the prophecy says so. Bella grabbed a drink and told me to drink. Since I was too weak to move my hands, Bella grabbed my mouth and poured warm liquids of water down my mouth. Fortunately, I have enough strength to swallow. "Josh, by the way, there are 3 new demigods that arrived to join the cause." My sister told me. There stood whom I recognized as Dallas Winston, Johnny Cade and Darrel Curtis from my dreams. My father had told me that they are the heroes that can make significant changes of tides between winning and losing. I got up, and my knees buckled. Bella caught me. "Slow, Joshy." Bella told me. "You need some time to practice walking before you can normally walk." Bella is right. After a coma that long, my legs had turned to jelly, and it's going to take me a couple of days to get my legs back to normal. Category:Josh-Son Of Hyperion Category:The Avengers of the Earth Category:Fan Fiction